EP 1231082 B1, incorporated by reference herein, has already disclosed an electromagnetic valve of the stated type, which has a valve closing element arranged in axially movable fashion in a valve housing, which valve closing element is capable of opening or closing a valve passage in a valve seat, for which purpose, in the valve housing, there are arranged a magnet armature and a substantially cylindrical restoring spring which is braced between the magnet armature and a magnet core. Furthermore, between the magnet armature and the magnet core, there is situated a spring washer, which permits continuously variable stroke control of the magnet armature in a manner dependent on the selected electromagnetic current intensity of a valve coil. The precise production of the spring washer without burrs and with thin walls entails high costs in order to ensure the desired spring characteristics.